


Parseltongue

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boy Who Lived isn't so kind anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parseltongue

Severus watched Potter enter his room with the usual air of arrogance. Since the Boy Who Lived had destroyed Voldemort, nothing and nobody could stop him from doing what he pleased, and obviously he wanted to do Severus, night after night after night.

Severus grinded his teeth, when Potter began taking his clothes off. Without a word, Severus magically unbuttoned his robe and let it drop to the floor. Since these nightly visits had started, Severus had learned to be prepared, well oiled and a spell to keep his muscles relaxed. He didn't want a repeat of the first time when Potter had left him bleeding and torn, writhing in pain on the floor.

Moving to the bed, Severus knelt on all four and waited. It wasn't long when he felt the hard cock pressed against his entrance. Potter pushed in without warning. The thrusts were brutal, aimed to give Potter maximum pleasure. As always, Potter began to speak in Parseltongue. Severus didn't know what he was saying, probably nothing good, but when Potter came he always said his name 'Severus'. For that one moment, Severus could pretend that he was in Tom's arms again.


End file.
